Ben/Trilo Quist
Biolizard28 62. Benjamin Woodman & Trilo Quist Garbage character I hate to talk to, but minor enough not to make that hate grow. ---- CantFaketheFunk 76. Benjamin Woodman Another one of those cases where dislike overrules apathy. Ben annoyed the hell out of me, he's a creepy-ass pedophile (31 year old lusting after a 16 year old through his puppet?) and he's just ugly. His puppet is cooler. Much cooler. Of course that's not saying much but still. 64. Trilo Better than Ben. Still annoying as balls. ---- Cloud and Squall 56th: Ben Appearances: 2-3 Favorite Quote: None Ben is one part of a two part gig. He's very nervous without Trilo around. He's an alright character. I thought he was the killer before I met Acro. He just seemed like the type to do it. He seems like a pretty nice guy. I wonder if he has feelings for Regina, or if that's just Trilo speaking. Ben Trilo Quist. It was very original capcom. Very original. I don't have much else to say on him unfortunately. 55th: Trilo Quist Appearances: 2-3 Favorite Quote: "Then police showed up, and took magic boy away." Yes, I realize I put Ben in the wrong case. Sorry about that. Anyway Trilo is the second half of Ben, and the more entertaining one. He's a lot more outgoing. Which makes me wonder if Ben just hides behind Trilo. Just why does he have such a personality of his own? Meh. He's pretty good for a Dummy. He doesn't make a lot of bad jokes either. He's just kind of rude. But uh.. how was he planning on marrying Regina? That I'll never understand. ---- DNEA 77. Benjamin Woodman/Trilo Quist Oh Ben, you weirdo. Thirty-something and hitting on a something-teen through your annoying puppet? Ughughughughuhgugh. Two ass personalities does not make a good one. ---- Naye745 73. Benjamin Woodman (and Trilo Quist) this might be the lowest actual character on the list. i think all his scenes are annoying, his character is incredibly gimmicky, and he's just augh ---- Paratroopa1 73. Benjamin Woodman Oh hey look, it's a bona fide, actual character! Ben is kind of boring and dumb though. It's really all about... 72. Trilo Quist ...Who I seperated just to artificially extend the list to 100. Trilo has his moments on occasion I guess, but most of the time I really just find him lame and obnoxious, and his role in the case is extremely minor despite having to be cross-examined. His whole "I'm going to be a total dick to everyone" gimmick got old pretty fast, so I never really liked him all that much. ---- SSBM_Guy 78. Benjamin Woodman http://www.court-records.net/mugshot/ben.png http://www.court-records.net/screenshot/JFA/butIWANTTHEJUICE.png http://www.court-records.net/arts/gs2_19.jpg (Right page) Case(s): 2-3 WHOA, HEY. It's an alive character! The first one! ...Well, no. Not exactly. I mean, Bruto is alive, he's just never gets dialog...well, you know what I mean. The first character to SPEAK. Yeah...that's right. So...uh...yeah. Ben is pretty uninteresting. And pretty bland, too. He just sucks. >_> Now, Trilo. He is awesome. Ben, on the other hand...just no. He just sucks. Yeah...his first concept art is pretty weird. Anyways, his name is cool. Benjamin Woodman. But, Wood Man isn't nearly as awesome as...say...Quick Man or Shadow Man. Benjamin Shadowman? ...Nah, Shadow Man is too badass for Ben. So...let's just keep Wood Man for Ben. Wood Man isn't that cool, anyways. He's probably my least favorite of the MM2 Robot Masters, actually. Well, let's see. Metal Man was pretty cool. And so was Quick Man. And...holy crap, I'm going way offtrack. Er...let's just skip the MM discussion and end this. 37. Trilo Quist http://www.court-records.net/evidence/trilo.png http://www.court-records.net/arts/artbook/artofgs-110.jpg Case(s): 2-3 Hmm...Trilo is pretty awesome, for a puppet. I mean, he's just completely awesome and against Ben. Ben is nothing, but Trilo is just awesome. He wants to score with Regina, even though he's just a puppet. That's awesome. That's extremely awesome. And not only that, but Regina is falling for him, too. Whoa. Trilo is the MAN. Trilo is seriously a cool character. You're the man now, doll. Just...that Trilo was really...unexistant in the Investigation Day 2. I mean, seriously. He wasn't even that important in Trial 1 either. Trial 1 mainly focused around Moe instead of Trilo/Ben. So, yeah. They kinda got screwed over. Still, Trilo is awesome. ---- transience 56. Benjamin Woodman / Trilo Quist - one-dimensional character (well, two if you count Trilo, though it's just the opposite side of the same personality trait) - I'd be cool with that if the trait was interesting or funny, but it's just kinda dumb ---- WiggumFan267 58. Benjamin Woodman & Trilo Quest Trilo's explosion was always kinda lol for me, and I think he's just a tad underrated on these lists. Still, he doesn't have that much going for him, other than lusting after a much younger girl... that or he's actually psychotic. And his clamming up is like argh. But Trilo's quips are actually pretty funny sometimes, though both him and his alter ego come off pretty bleh as a witness. Oh well. This case was chock full enough with lol names to make up for it. ---- Leonhart4 98. Benjamin Woodman The Good: Well, the fact that I'm ranking him separately from Trilo proves how good of a ventriloquist he is, I suppose! And just about everyone but Max treats Trilo like a real person, too. The Best: While this whole love triangle between Regina, Max, and a puppet is quite strange, just thinking about what Ben would do if Regina actually chose Trilo makes me curious. The Bad: But at the same time, it makes him seem like a dirty pervert because he's basically tricking a teenage girl into marrying him through a puppet, and isn't he in his 30s or something? That's pretty gross. The Worst: Trying to talk to him without Trilo is a pain because obviously you don't get anywhere. It's hard to tell who's the real puppet because Ben's stiff and boring without Trilo around. 70. Trilo Quist The Good: I think Trilo's usually pretty funny. He's got quite a few funny lines, usually when he's talking about someone else, like Moe. And let's face it, Ben & Trilo Quist is an awesome pun. The Best: His "song" that he sings in court is great! I just wonder how the rest of it went. Also, I love his exploding animation. It's hilarious. The Bad: The problem with Trilo is that when he's not being funny, he's just being crude. In the end, I'm split about the guy because he can be a real jerk to people and usually is. Sometimes it's funny, and sometimes it isn't. He's also a pretty minor character. His cross-examination didn't really prove much of anything. It just set the stage for Moe. He was barely there on the second day, too. The Worst: For some reason, I hate that animation of Trilo punching Ben in the face. It just makes me realize how much of a jerk he is. But then again, I guess Ben's making the puppet punch him in the face. Man, he's a good ventriloquist... Category:Fictional characters